A Tale of Ice and Fire
by Rocket3000
Summary: One's fiery but cold. The other's fluid but aggressive. They coexist, in not-so-peaceful equilibrium. But what is one, without the other? Rated T to be safe for possible future chapters.
1. Comatose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I've written.**

_There's fire, fire everywhere, and she's got to go, got to go before the whole building comes down. She's choking already, struggling to breathe in the smoke-filled air. Waterbending, earthbending, firebending – it's all useless here. She leaps past another burning beam, making for the exit._

_Damn those smoke grenades. And those electric fires._

_She sees it, a patch of night sky amidst the burning wreckage. She dodges another falling wood beam. The patch grows larger, larger, she's almost out-_

_A metal beam comes out of nowhere, screeching through the air as it hurtles toward her. She can't move, can't move, there's no time to avoid it-_

"_Korra!"_

_Red dots dance before her eyes. The world blurs, and then all is black. The last thing she sees is a flash of gold irises and a red scarf that swims before her eyes. A gloved hand grabs her own..._

* * *

She is sleeping.

At least, that's what he tells himself. Everyday, he's come in and looked at her limp, unmoving form, at her broken, lifeless body, and told himself she was sleeping, ignoring the familiar stab of heartbreak.

She had to be.

For Bolin, for Asami, for Tenzin, for everybody.

But most of all, she had to be. For him.

"Korra." He whispers in a choked voice, his throat clogged by the heartrending pain that won't stop, won't go away, that feels like a million volts of lightning coursing through him. The whisper carries in the quiet, lifeless room.

He gently takes one tanned, olive hand in his own, trembling as he holds it with both hands. Molten topaz eyes stare at it, and tears threaten to blur his vision again, because it hurts, it hurts so much to see her like this, weakened and injured.

Most of all, it hurts to know he couldn't have done anything.

He shouldn't be feeling this way, feeling like his whole body aches, like he was the one hit by the metal beam thrown by that mecha tank. But he can't help it, can't help the tears that slip from his amber eyes and fall like butterfly kisses onto her skin, can't help his breaking heart. He's close to breaking down, but he holds it in.

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he cares. Cares for the crazy, unpredictable girl that overturned his life. He wants to see those sapphire eyes looking at him again, narrowed at him in that familiar smug smirk he loves so much. He wants to hear her tease him and call him a jerk again. He wants to get drenched with a wave of water during practice. He wants to hear those words that come floating from the past, from that part of his mind where he'll always be able to find her.

"You and I, we're made for each other." He croaks out, trying to dam the river of tears that threaten to cascade out of his eyes.

If only.

He wipes the wetness from his eyes with one tattered end of his scarf, and leaves. He looks back one last time, and turns away quickly, before the torrent of pain spills from his eyes again. The door clicks quietly as he leaves for the day. He has to be strong for her now, because she was strong for him first.

* * *

He's running like a madman, sprinting through the streets with half the buttons on his jacket undone. His hair is still disheveled and his scarf is thrown haphazardly around his neck, in an attempt to ward off the frigid night air. His heart races at the speed of sound as his footsteps echo in his wake.

Damn his luck.

The one night he goes back to his apartment after a week of sleeping at the hospital, Bolin calls excitedly in the dead of night. In his frantic babbling, Mako makes out – just barely – that she's woken up. He can hardly believe his ears as he slams the phone down, and within a minute he's dashing out the door, not bothering to close or lock it.

It's not far to the hospital, but he's slightly out of breath as he scrambles past the double sliding doors. The cold, air-conditioned air chills him as he makes for the lift.

It seems like forever before he's pushing open those familiar swing doors, with a glimmer of hope sparking anew as he walks into the sterile white room, the room with the lingering smell of death, the room he's become so used to over the past week.

Fiery orange eyes meet sparkling crystal blue, and his heart stops for an instant.

"Korra?"

**A/N: This is my first ever fic, and I'm not sure whether I got Mako's personality down. It's not a one-shot, going to post the next chapter if I get good reviews :D so R&R, and tell me how you liked this short prologue. Thanks! :D Next chapter will definitely be longer, though I'm not sure when I'll be able to post.**

**Also, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I made :3**


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write. **

"Korra?"

She blinks back, blankly, her eyes misting over in confusion as she tilts her head slightly to the side. She sits up straighter, back resting comfortably against her pillow as she scrutinizes the young man who's just barged into the room, face flushed and out of breath. She cocks her head, asking silently.

_Who are you? _

"Korra…" The way he says her name, with the tender edge as his voice hitches audibly in his throat. His hooked eyebrows and angular face look familiar, strangely familiar, but she can't place it, can't place those sunset eyes. A word comes to the tip of her tongue, and her tongue tingles, like she wants to say something.

_But what? _

"Oh hey Bro, Korra's awake! Isn't that great?" The other young man in the room flashes a teravolt smile at the newcomer, bright enough to light up the room. His emerald eyes twinkle with laughter. Her eyes widen as something in her mind stirs, unbidden, flashing before her eyes as if it was real…

* * *

_Emerald eyes sparkle with mirth, and that easy, well-practiced grin lights up the young man's features as he watches the young woman gaping in awe. She squints past the megawatt lights in the arena and takes it all in._

_The cheering, screaming crowd. The half-red, half-blue sheen of the arena. The sonorous voice of the commentator she's heard so many times, shouting out names and results over the radio. _

_But this isn't that dingy radio on Air Temple Island. It's the real deal. _

_She's at the Pro-Bending Arena!_

"_Name's Bolin, by the way." _

"_Korra." _

* * *

The rush of memories stop just as quickly as they started. She gasps, not realizing she's been holding her breath.

"You're Bolin!"

Bolin freezes, temporarily, before breaking out in another huge grin. He looks like a child, despite his bulky frame.

"You remember! I'm so glad, after what the healers said-"

"What did the healers say?" The newcomer has his brows furrowed in thought. There's something strangely familiar about the way he shuts his eyes, shuts those eyes that gleam golden, and frowns in concentration, and that tingly sensation returns to her tongue.

Bolin's smile fades, and he turns to face her, glancing back at the young man.

"They said… she might take a while to remember everything again." He says the last part in a rush, stumbling over his words, as if it'll lessen the impact on the newcomer. She doesn't know how she knows, but one look at the crinkle of his eyes and she knows he's struggling to compose himself. She bites her lip, asking a question that's been burning like fire in her mind, and answering the one that's hung unasked in the thick, immobile air since he came in.

"So… who are you?"

* * *

His world crashes down, as he hears those four words pour from her lips, pour like the red sticky blood he still sees so vividly, exploding from the gash on her head. His eyes search hers, and there's genuine confusion, mingled with shock, and something he can't quite place.

"You… really don't remember?" He manages to rasp out, turning away from her, because he doesn't want to see her shake her head, shake those silky locks as she inevitably breaks his heart again.

He lets out a desperate chuckle, tinged with bitter and sweet in that rough voice of his, before moving his eyes back to her, getting lost in those familiar-but-unfamiliar sapphire blue eyes.

So close. And yet so far, far like the faraway look in her eyes an instant before those cerulean eyes had shut, and his world had crumbled.

It felt like that, again, like the rubble he'd been trying to put back together had disintegrated into tiny motes of dust, flying off with the wind and leaving him alone.

Alone. Alone like in his nightmares, when her face had grown pale and her hand felt cold, clammy, lifeless, _dead, _and her eyes would never open again-

"I'm Mako." He manages to utter before he sinks again in the mire of thoughts that haunt him, torture him, threaten to uproot him.

"Mako." The sound of his name rolling off her tongue feels like another stab to his broken heart. It's just like she used to say it.

When they were arguing, and she was winning, and she was flaunting it.

When they were walking back to Air Temple Island, after a wild night of celebration of their latest victory.

When they were holding hands, lying on the roof of the Pro-Bending arena and gazing at the stars, and he was the happiest guy alive that she'd chosen to spend her time with _him…_

"I'll give you two some space." Bolin puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, before walking past him out of the room. He smiles mirthlessly in spite of himself, because Bolin doesn't understand, will never understand, the feeling of heart-wrenching loss…

* * *

_Thud. It's the sound of his father's limp body, falling lifeless to the floor. Tears stream down his cheeks as he grabs Bolin's grubby hand and _runs, _runs like he's never run before, runs from the evil cackling voice that's just destroyed his world. He ignores Bolin's confused sounds, running out of the dark dank alleyway where he knows his parents lie, dead._

Dead.

_The thought hits him like a charging bull-rhino, and he drags Bolin into a quiet street as he slumps against the wall, burying his face in his father's red scarf and screaming, screaming from the pain that will never be gone. _

_They are alone. _

* * *

He doesn't speak, content to look at her, and proclaim proudly to his inner devils that she really is just sleeping, sleeping, heart beating and blood pumping. He strokes her hair, rubbing the memory of him into her subconscious, so she'll always remember him, even if she doesn't.

The healers had encouraged him, telling him to talk to her about events that might provoke strong emotions. He inhaled deeply, trying to pick one. Smiling sadly, he decides to begin.

Begin from the very beginning.

"Remember how we met, Korra?"

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, added this to favourites, added this fic to alerts, whatever you did, thank you so much!**

**It really inspired me to get another chapter up. :D **

**This week's episode was so totally awesome, and thrilling to watch. I'm waiting in suspense to see what happens to Korra! **

**Ciao guys, you're the best! **


	3. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write. **

"Remember how we met, Korra? It was on the day of our match with the Platypus Bears…"

She's waiting, waiting for him to keep talking. It's a welcome change from the oppressive silence that bears down on the both of them. She sneaks a glance at him; his eyes are distant and he's gazing out the window, so she figures she hasn't been caught yet, and keeps her eyes a crack open, transfixed by the gentle smile on his face as he relives the day of their meeting.

"We didn't hit it off immediately, and we got off to a rocky start. At first, I thought you were another one of Bolin's crazy fan girls. I shouldn't have snubbed you like that, and I was a jerk to you. It's just… I was…"

He pauses, inhaling slowly and deeply, like he's trying to figure out how exactly to phrase it.

She wishes he would hurry. She's tired, tired from trying to remember, tired from thinking until her head hurts more, tired from the immense, oppressing emptiness that blankets her mind and dulls her thought, like her _brain's _been chi-blocked, somehow. But she'll stay awake, if only for him.

Her train of thought's cut off as he resumes speaking in that deep, low voice that rings in her ears without being loud, that reminds her of vague happy thoughts floating around, somewhere at the back of her mind, waiting to be re-discovered.

"I was intimidated, you know? I mean- you were the _Avatar_, and I was just a little scared of you back then, and-and I probably came off as being a jerk. So I'm sorry, Korra."

Avatar. _Avatar? _

Her shoulders tense imperceptibly, and he doesn't notice, but another memory's ignited like a blazing fire in her dull, throbbing mind. And as it consumes her, a part of her mind shakes off the cobwebs and the light flickers on in her head.

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. The Avatar is the only one who can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world._

_Water. She's always loved watching the beautiful full moons at the South Pole, because that's the time when the stars twinkle out, and the moonlight lights up the sky with its ethereal white touch. She imagines the spirits, Tui and La, pushing and pulling the tides. Push, pull. Push, pull. Before she knows it, her hands mimick the motion, and she's made a hole in the icy roof of her room. So she can watch the moon. _

_Earth. She's never given much thought to the layer of tundra that blooms in some parts of the South Pole, but it's a richness of life that seems to invigorate the landscape for miles around. She's always loved running on the solid rocks that make up the tundra, not having to skid or slide on ice, kicking pebbles around for the sheer fun of it. It takes a pebble that's flown the quarter-mile back to her village, and smashed somebody's wagon, to realize she's been earthbending. _

_Fire. She was never one to enjoy the icy confines of her room, preferring to stay near the fire in the living room and doze off there in a seal fur chair, that's just right for sleeping. One day she wakes up, and her parents scoop her, with looks of horror on their faces, out of the ashes that have replaced their seal fur chair. Not a single hair on her head is even slightly singed. _

_Air. The breeze on Air Temple Island was always just right – strong enough to be cooling, but gentle enough to not be uncomfortable. She loves standing in the breeze, soaking it up, in the hope that maybe, just maybe if she stands there long enough, she'll airbend. _

* * *

"I'm the Avatar." The words escape her lips in a whisper as she tries to contain the enormity of that statement, and she groans mentally. Now he knows she's awake, and he's going to stop talking, and leave-

"Yeah, Korra. You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." She chances another sneaked glance at him. He looks relaxed for once, no trace of the worry and anxiety usually plastered on his face, but there's a look of immense hurt and pain she's never seen tainting those perfect features, that makes her want to stretch out her arm and cup his face.

_It'll be alright, I'm here, we'll get through this together- _

She feels a soft _plick _on her arm.

Water? No, it' a tear, that's tracked down his face and dripped off his chin, onto her. She opens her eyes half a crack, and silver lines on his face glow in the moonlight, before they're rubbed away by the back of his hand.

Soft lips press to her forehead, and she revels at the warmth of the kiss, the tenderness, the comfort it sparks in her heart, like the roaring fire at home that kept away the chill of the night air. The tingle returns to her tongue, and her head, and her heart, and her everywhere, that feeling like she should remember something. But nothing comes, and the feeling's gone with the wind.

"Goodnight, Avatar Korra." He mumbles against her forehead, and then the contact is broken. She waits, and waits, and waits. But the doors never open, or close, and she knows he's slumped in a chair again, dozing off as he watches over her.

That alone is enough to send her into slumber.

* * *

_Faces swim before her._

_Two young girls and their younger brother, all clad in orange and yellow, wishing her luck… for what? Their mother bundling them up, worry evident in her eyes as she sends her off. A man dressed in orange and yellow robes leads the way…_

_A young woman with raven black locks, yelling her name… _

_Falling. An older woman, grey hair billowing, clad in full-body metal armour. A metal cable snakes around her waist…_

_A young man, with blazing eyes that gleamed the colour of fire, red scarf billowing…_

_A hooded man, eyes glinting through the eyeholes in his metal mask, as he smirked triumphantly, a cruel dagger poised to stab into the throat of the young man caught in his grasp. She sees his stoic orange eyes, trying to comfort her as the knife inches closer, cutting, a tiny trickle of red flowing from the cut... _

* * *

He's woken by her piercing scream, that splits the early morning air. Instantly every wink of sleep is banished from his eyes and he sprints over to her bed.

A thin sheen of sweat lights up her body, and she's convulsing as if in pain, pain like her shriek as the metal beam hit home. A look of anguish and sorrow is plastered on her face. It hurts, yes it does, to see her in so much pain, but he pushes his own hurt away, and tries to save her from whatever thoughts haunt her dreams.

Delicately, so as to not wake her up, he takes one of her hands and clasps it in his own. It feels warm, and fiery, and _alive. _He feels the blood pumping, fast, racing through her veins as she gasps for air.

Lubdub-lubdub-lubdub.

She calms down slightly, though whimpers of fear still escape her mouth, and he sees tears tracking down her face.

"Shh… it's alright, Korra. I'm here…" He gently rubs the back of her calloused hand, tracing out spirals and circles with his thumb. She sighs at the contact, and before he knows it, she's clasped his hand tightly to her chest, and fallen back into peaceful unconsciousness.

It's a sign she's getting back to normal.

Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. He can feel her gentle heartbeat, slowly calming down from the nightmare that's since past.

A wry smile blooms on his face, as he hooks one leg of his chair with a foot, trying to move it quietly to her bedside. Sitting down, he leans forward, inhaling the smell of salty water and smoked salmon and the frigid, clean smell of just-frozen ice, resting his head on hers. Hope bubbles to the surface for the first time in a while, since the incident, and he succumbs to his fatigue.

* * *

It's been three days, and she's gone back to the temple.

Still no sign that she remembers him, remembers their meeting, remembers their first date. No sign that she remembers anything to do with him.

He can't help it, can't help the jealousy rearing its ugly head in his heart, can't help the momentary, tiny stab of pain as he remembers how _Bolin _was one of the first she remembered. Tenzin, Pema, the airbending kids- she'd remembered them all too. She even remembered Asami, Lin, _Tarrlok. _A small smile played onto his lips as he relives the meeting with the last person, in particular.

"_Get out! I'm not joining your stupid task force again!" She yells indignantly, before earthbending the council member out of the room, straight into the water of Yue Bay that her room overlooks. _

The air of the park is clean and crisp as he inhales and exhales deeply, taking in the rays of the morning sun that's just peeked over the horizon, recharging his inner flame as he absorbs its strength and light. Breath control is the basis of firebending. He walks leisurely, the gentle breeze tugging at his scarf, taking in the fresh scent of apples and mint, of leaves and bark, of stem and root as he completes his morning walk.

"Hey."

A familiar voice catches his attention, and his heart's suddenly pounding, pounding like Bolin on the table when he's just heard a joke. It's happy, happy but sad, and he swivels around, already knowing who he's going to see.

She's leaning against a tree, looking at him, arms folded, legs crossed.

_Does she…? _

She motions for him to join her, as she sits herself against the tree, dropping unceremoniously from her position as she settles. He sits beside her, and they stare at the sky, neither saying anything for a whie, watching the sun rise slowly.

"Bolin said you'd be here." She begins awkwardly, not using his name. His hopes are dashed again, dashed like waves breaking on a rock.

_She doesn't remember. _

"Yeah, well I'm going to leave now. Seeya around, Korra." He makes as if to stand up.

"Wait!" He doesn't expect her to grab his arm, and he jumps at the contact. It's the first time she's touched him of her own accord, and her hand feels warm, warm like summer and fire and a beating heart. He turns to look at her, and those enigmatic crystal eyes gaze back at him. She pouts, just slightly.

"Tell me… about us."

He can't resist chuckling, laughing at how _cute _she looks as she bites her lip gently. Her eyes narrow, and her eyebrows tilt again, and her mouth opens to make an annoyed retort-

"I'll tell you about our first date."

**A/N: It was quite tough for me to write her first bending experiences, and I hope you liked it!**

**Again, thanks to everyone who added this to favourites, story alerts, and everybody who left a review! :D **

**See that button, the blue one, down there? The one that says "Review this Chapter"? Yeah, you do, right? Do me a favour, and click it, and spend a minute to write a review! Reviews make my world go round! :D **


	4. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write. **

"I'll tell you about our first date."

The retort dies in her throat, and she's looking, wide-eyed, at the rare smile that seems to glow in what little sunlight there is. She curls up beside him, resting against the tree trunk, hands around her ankles, waiting expectantly for him to begin.

Being with him, just feels so _right. _

"It was a few months ago. I took you out to the carnival, the one that comes around every year. You were so excited, you grabbed my arm and ran all the way there, dragging me along." He chuckles at the memory, that deep, booming laugh that sounds like Naga when she's barking in delight after a swim in the crystal clear waters of Yue Bay.

"It was kinda awkward at first. You know… neither of us had ever gone on a date. I think you could have cut the air with a knife, there was so much tension." He scratches the back of his neck, unsure how to continue. She looks at him with puppy dog eyes, the ones she always sees Naga using when she wants a treat. He smirks, and resumes talking.

"I bought us some snacks, popcorn for me and cotton candy for you. In hindsight, it may not have been the best decision. Remember?" He nudges her playfully, teasing. But she sees that momentary glimpse of sadness lurking in his eyes, the eyes that always tell her the truth, before it's gone and replaced with happiness.

"You got so crazy with excitement that you accidentally melted all the ice in the ice skating rink. You froze it back. After everyone had fallen in. The owners chased us away, and that kind of broke the ice, in a strange way." He's laughing now, that deep-chested rumble that sets her face on fire, a warm feeling that spreads slowly across her cheeks, warm like his gaze, his laugh, his touch.

Her eyes widen just slightly, and a rush of memories spring forth, from her mind…

* * *

"_Stop laughing!" She huffs as she tosses another ring in frustration, trying to get it to land around the neck of a bottle. Any bottle. Please oh please oh please, just one bottle._

"_I believe you said you would get it on your first try, Avatar Korra." The young man flashes his trademark smirk at her, his eyes glinting devilishly. _

_The ring clinks off the side of a glass bottle, and the laughter resumes. She reaches for another yuan, but realises she's all out. She groans, mentally – he's never going to let her live this down._

"_Ugh! The game's rigged, and _stop laughing, _City Boy! You win that stuffed fire ferret!" She says, indignant, humiliated, as she folds her arms angrily across her chest. Oh, he drives her crazy, she muses._

_But in a good way._

"_Sure." He's still smirking, as he shells out a yuan, and buys one more ring. Tossing it casually with a flick of his hand, it slices through the air like one of her water whips through fire._

Huh. It won't make it. You think it's so easy huh? Well I've got news for you, it's going way off course-

_It lands around the bottleneck. He turns back to her, a triumphant smug smirk plastered on his face, as the vendor hands him the fire ferret plush toy. _

"_It's not fair! I'm the Avatar! I should be the best at this kind of stuff!" She turns back, and realizes he's shooting her a look, that _you're-not-nearly-appreciating-my-efforts-like-you-should-be _look, and she sighs. _

"_But thanks, Hot Shot." She smiles bashfully, and makes to take the plush toy. _

_The devious grin returns to his face, that mischievous look that means he's going to do something, and he whips it away, holding it high above his head before she can touch it. "Who said I was giving it to you? It's something for Bolin, to keep Pabu company." _

_Spirits, he's so infuriating sometimes. She closes her eyes, collecting herself, and opens her mouth while trying to think of a witty retort-_

_Lips crash onto hers, effectively silencing her as he wraps his free arm around her neck, planting a quick kiss before drawing away, smirking again, and casually tossing the plush toy to her, already walking off to the exit. Her lips tingle where he kissed her, and she traces them with a finger, staring at his retreating figure._

_The toy feels so soft and plush, the colour of bright embers as they burn. The embers she can't take her eyes off. The embers of his eyes, with that rare spark of playfulness that only shows when they're alone, together. _

"_C'mon Korra. Tenzin will be worried." He turns again, and she sees something else in those eyes. _

_Friendship. Happiness. A little playfulness. But mostly, it's just… _

_Love. _

* * *

"Korra…? You there?"

He studies her features, as she blinks, and something in her eyes seems suddenly more alive. Her eyes are wide, wider than before, as she looks up at him. Her fingers lightly graze her bottom lip.

"You kissed me."

He starts, staring at shock at those cerulean blue eyes that capture his gaze. His lips are slightly parted, breathing heavily.

She remembers.

_She remembers!_

He sees the spark of enlightenment, then comprehension as the memory of their first date comes flooding back to her, flooding from wherever it's been dammed up in her mind, flooding and rushing like the unstoppable force of her native element, coming out in an immense torrent. The distance between them suddenly disappears, and she's _there, _there for the first time, there for him as she starts bumbling, the words coming out in one hurried, desperate breath.

"I remember you walking me back to Air Temple Island, how Tenzin nearly exploded at us for being back so late, how we ran off to that secluded spot behind the temple and staked out and we fell asleep there and you woke me up and took me back to my room and kissed me again-"

She's silenced as his restraint crumbles away, and he embraces her roughly, feeling his own eyes grow wet as he lets out all the pent-up worry and anxiety that's somehow stagnated in his mind, haunting his dreams and waking thoughts. He doesn't care that he's ruining her shirt with his hot wet tears, doesn't care that she's seeing him like this, weak and broken, doesn't care because he feels her hug him as well, gently rubbing his back as his emotions flow out his eyes, dropping feather-soft onto the smooth blue fabric of her shirt.

It might not be much, but she remembers. _Something. _

For now, the world's narrowed to the two of them, and they're together again.

* * *

He groans, exhausted, as he fumbles with the key to the door. He's drenched in sweat, and he's tired, tired from another long day at the power plant, making lightning for the city, tired from walking back all the way because it's the only way to save money. It's a thankless job, but Bolin needs the food. And rent's gone up too. And the electricity bill. And the water bill. And the gas bill. And the rent for the pro-bending equipment… And the cost of a ferry ride to Air Temple Island.

He thanks the Spirits that he sees her everyday, really.

But his pockets are't bottomless.

He probably shouldn't go tomorrow. She's fine, right? Besides, he needs time to think, think about how he's going to tell her... about the fight.

He grimaces, finally managing to slot the key into the rusty lock, forcing the key to turn and heaving the door open. It creaks loudly in protest, and he winces from the sound. He kicks off his boots and dumps his jacket somewhere on the couch, before trudging into his room and collapsing on his bed, trying to be quiet. He can hear Bolin's snores in the frigid night air, and he doesn't want to wake him up. Sleep takes him quickly…

* * *

_He's in her hospital room again, and she's on the bed. She smiles that comforting smile up at him, and he smiles back, happy she's okay-_

_Suddenly she's screaming, screaming like she's on fire, screaming his name as crackles of electricity snake over her body, thrashing around on the bed helplessly, the sickening smell of singed flesh choking him. _

"_Mako!" Then she's lying on her bed, limp, lifeless, dying. _

_He tries to run over, but he can't move; he's suddenly immobile, like the air's turned solid, like his feet are stuck in quicksand, like he's been frozen in place. Staring in fear, wide-eyed, at Amon's face as he lifts the kali stick from her body. He wants to shout her name, but the sound won't make it past his throat, his jaws won't move, his lungs won't breathe-_

"_Aww, come on, Bro. It's for the better. You'd only hurt her more anyway. She'll be in less pain this way." Bolin's face has replaced Amon, but the evil look remains. _

"_No! She'll remember me! And then-"_

"_And then what? She'll remember the big fight. She'll remember what you said to her. How furious you were as you yelled at her. How you broke her heart. She'll remember, and then what? You really think she'll still want to be your girlfriend?" He chortles derisively, smirking evilly._

"_Seriously, Bro. I think she'd be better off dead. Or with me." _

_Bolin's face morphs into Tahno's, smirking cruelly at him. _

"_Face it, loser. She's not meant for a rookie like you. What are you? You're just a street rat. You can't have her. She's the Avatar. I'm the one who's perfect for her." _

_It's Amon again, and his eyes widen as he stabs her with the kali stick, stabs her straight in the stomach, and his heart shatters as he hears her screaming, the blood exploding from her wound as she succumbs to the electric shocks. _

"_I love you, Mako…" She whispers, and then her eyes close… forever. _

"_Korra!" _

**A/N: I had some trouble writing the part about the date, and everytime I changed it it seemed to get worse :X sorry if it's a bit of a letdown. **

**Thought I'd finally inject some fluff after three chapters of angsty romance. But really, can't resist those cliffhanger endings. Think of it like it's a preview of the next chapter :D **

** The return of her memory's going to be stretched out, a little at a time, so I can really flesh it out, you know? There are some great authors out there, who write really good fics about Korra losing her memory, but the thing I never liked was that she got her memory back too fast. That notwithstanding, those fics are great, and this is in part inspired by other great works I've seen by great authors. **

**R&R people! Your reviews inspire me to get new chapters done everyday! :D**

**P.S: Special thanks to **_**flamingo174**_**¸ who's reviewed every chapter I've posted :D It's really one of an author's pleasures to see readers who take time to provide encouragement and feedback to produce great works **

**Thanks for reading this long A/N, if you did! :D**


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write. **

It's a full moon tonight.

The kind she's always loved watching, because she feels so refreshed, so relaxed, so _peaceful _when she draws energy from its presence.

She's glad of it tonight, as she quietly clambers onto the sidewalk, and dries herself instantly as she bends the water out of her clothes and hair, back into Yue Bay.

_Moon Bay. _That's what it means, really. She loves how the world goes white, like everything's been blanketed in a fine layer of ice crystals and snow dust, when the moon comes out and bathes the land in its sparkling, pale white rays. It's quiet and tranquil, and she feels like she could stay here forever, forever in a timeless land when the full moon shines like the sun, and the rays catch and hang suspended in the still air, glowing with their ethereal beauty.

But there's a tiny niggling feeling beneath the white night, behind the white face that looks down on her from above, a small feeling of disquiet in the otherwise peaceful world of night under the full moon.

She turns where it points her, helpfully, before disappearing, and her eyes alight on the façade of the Pro-Bending arena, awash in the rays of soft white, twinkling like a golden star in the gentle, flowing moonlight.

She doesn't know why, but she's suddenly reminded of _him, _hot like fire and a summer sun, cold like his usual indifferent self, the firebender whose icy disposition reminds her of home, home by a blazing fire, home in the blizzard snows, home where things are the perfect mix of hot and cold.

She roots herself firmly in the earth, before summoning power from her abdomen and calling upon the ground to spring her into the air, shooting through the element of freedom like a javelin, crashing through the window.

She groans, rubbing her head from the impact.

"Korra!"

* * *

He's woken up by the sound of the door, slamming against the wall, and somebody breaks into the small, cramped bedroom. His first reaction is to throw a fiery punch at the dark silhouette, but just as he's letting go he sees familiar brown skin, innocent blue eyes, and stops just in time.

"_Korra?_" He stares in disbelief, but it's smothered by the overwhelming feeling of relief, relief that she's in one piece, and looking at him, alive. He extinguishes the flame, and they are once again bathed in the dim, cascading moonlight that shines in through the window.

"I heard you say my name." She breaks the uneven silence that hangs in the air, and her voice seems uncertain, awkward, but oh-so-familiar…

"Well yeah, I just did." He tries not to come off as being indifferent, but as soon as the words leave his mouth he mentally punches himself. _Idiot. That's not what she meant. _

She rolls her eyes, annoyed and slightly angry, and for a moment it's almost like nothing ever happened, that she's still the same Korra he used to know, who gets under his skin no matter how thick it is. But reality floods back all too soon, and he's forcibly brought back to the present.

"I mean before that. You were screaming my name…" She trails off, looking at him with a questioning tilt of her head, interrupted only by Bolin's periodic snores as he sleeps like a rock.

"It's… it's nothing." He glances out the window, not making eye contact, because he can't look her in the eye and tell her that nothing's wrong, can't lie to those piercing, electric blue eyes fixed upon his face.

"No, it's not." Suspicion clouds her face, and she looks at him with renewed determination.

"I said it's nothing." He doesn't know why, why he's pushing her away like that, why he's trying to distance himself like that, why he's rejecting her again. Or that's what he tells himself. Really, the reason couldn't be clearer, clear like the water she bends, clear like nothing else is in his life.

"And I said it's not. There's something you're not telling me. About us." Her eyes narrow, and he knows she's not going to give up until she cracks him like ice beneath her feet.

Spirits, that's how he fell for her. And now he's falling again.

* * *

"Do you remember how you got hurt?"

Not this again. Lin's told her, Tenzin's told her, Bolin's told her, everybody's told her more times than she cares to remember.

"I got hit by a metal beam, on a raid on an Equalist base. Oh come on. Is _that _what this is about? Me getting hurt?"

The calm she thought she had is quickly turning into a full-blown storm, but she can't help it, can't help it because she's always like this around _him, _like a volcano ready to erupt, a storm crammed into a tiny little bottle, ready to break out in lightning and thunder. He never makes it better, either.

"No. It's not. This is about what happened before that."

"Oh." His calm, controlled voice pierces the confusion building in her own mind, and she's listening, lost for words as her anger deflates, icy fury melting to water, and flowing away. His eyes gleam in the nothingness that's left, gleam in the moonlight, but she sees the sun instead, and it's always enough to melt the glacial, jaded exterior that freezes when she's not looking.

"I don't suppose you remember what happened the night before." He chokes as the words leave his mouth, and suddenly she sees the look of heartbreak on his face, sees the hint of tears glinting like cruel steel at the corner of his eyes, and she's overcome with guilt. But there's no going back, and the damage is done.

But she tries, tries because it's _him. _

* * *

"Mako…"

He looks up at the use of his name, looks up in disbelief, not believing what he's hearing.

_She used my name. _

And then his brain processes the guilt-ridden tone, the tiny droplets that splash out of her eyes like liquid crystal every time she blinks, the infinitesimal stretch of the last syllable that always means she's close to breaking down.

"We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Her eyes are shining, shining like a star as she looks back at him, and his fingers go numbly cold as they reach out to touch her face, reach out for the tanned, olive skin that he knows so well.

"Shh, Korra… it's alright. I'll tell you."

He's fallen before. She'll always catch him, and he's going to take a leap of faith again. For her.

"We had a fight, the night before the raid…"

* * *

"_Korra. You know I won't take it."_

_She slams a calloused fist onto the table, and he sees that familiar spark of annoyance igniting once again in her eyes. He sighs, inwardly. All because she saw that one piece of paper he forgot to stow away when she'd come over for dinner that night. _

"_Just because rent's gone up-"_

"_That's not all, is it? I bet all of your bills have gone up recently, huh? And rent for pro-bending equipment? Money for food? Clothes? _Taxes?_"_

"_I can't take your money, Korra. You know I never have."_

_There's a silence, long and tense. He looks away, because she's going to turn on the waterworks again, and he won't lose this one. He won't compromise this. He can't. _

"_Just take it. There's no way you can pay your bills like this."_

"_If I just work longer-"_

"_Work? Mako, look at yourself! You've been working yourself half to death! Every day I try to visit you, but Bolin tells me you're out. Where? At work! You're going to work yourself into the ground if you keep this up!" Her voice has risen to a hysterical shriek, and he knows she's fighting to hold back the tears. She always was a fighter. But he can't back down on this. _

"_You don't understand, Korra! There are some things I have to do by myself!" His control cracks, cracks like the thin ice that forms on Yue Bay when winter comes, cracks like the table as she slams another fist down on it. And so does his heart. _

"_Why? Because you're too much of a numbskull to accept help when you need it?" _

"_No, it's not like that-" _

"_Oh, and I suppose you've n-never given a_ damn_ about me and my f-feelings, have you? You know h-how l-long it's been since I've gotten to s-see you? How long it's b-been since we went out on a d-date?" She's crying in earnest now, her sobs punctuating every sentence that comes out of her mouth, and he sees red, whatever's left of his restraint burnt to nothing. _

"_Korra, I have responsibilities too, you know! You've never raised anyone when you were a kid, have you? Everything you needed in life was given to you on a silver platter! I didn't have that luxury!"_

_He's crossed the line. Shock replaces fiery, white hot anger, before slowly freezing over into glacial fury. But what kills him is the look of hurt in her eyes, hurt that she was only trying to help, hurt that he blew up again, hurt that he's pushing her away like he doesn't care. _Again.

"_I'm the Avatar, for crying out loud. You think I don't know what it means to have responsibilities? You think I had it easy, mastering three elements? You think it's a damn _luxury_?"_

_The venom in her voice fills the air, and she lets it hang. _

"_Korra, I-" He tries to reach out, to cup her face and tell her he's sorry, but an olive hand slaps it away. Icicles lance his heart again, as he looks into her watery blue eyes, that freeze into cruel, unforgiving ice. _

"_You know what? You're right. You can do this. On. Your. Own." _

_He wants to call her back, crush her to his chest and apologise for being a jerk again, stroke her hair and tell her how much he loves her, how great he thinks it is that she makes time for him, everyday. But she's already slamming the door closed, and by the time he reaches it and flings it open, his own vision blurring, she's gone. _

_It's too late, too late to apologise. _

* * *

He's crying, by the time he stops speaking, and guilt overcomes her again as she stares into those molten topaz eyes, sees that broken look that lingers in his eyes, hears that crack in his voice.

This time, she's the one who pulls him into a hug, crushing herself against his muscled chest, waiting patiently as he struggles to contain it, but it's too much, too much to handle, as he rests his chin on her shoulder and empties his heart out to her.

That night, after she's gone, he sleeps contently, his nightmares no longer troubling him, and he rests, in peaceful, dreamless sleep, till dawn pulls him from slumber once more.

**A/N: Yeah, so I really don't know how to write endings. :X **

**Thanks to all who reviewed this! :D It helped me write another angsty chapter. **

**Okay *yawn* I'm off to bed. Seeing as it's 1:30 a.m. in the part of the world I'm in… **

**Goodnight! :D**


	6. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words I write. **

Life's slowly getting back to normal. She's settling back into her routines, and it provides a measure of familiarity, comfort as she struggles to lift the fog in her mind.

She wishes she could just knock it away, but every swipe, every punch and blow she throws in the thick, curling smoke only makes her more lost. It's _now_ that airbending might help, might help in blowing away all the confusion that's gotten into her head like a smoke grenade, might help in piercing the ever-present mist that lingers like the smog in Republic City.

Damn it. She might be a master waterbender, but she can't bend away the fog that clouds her mind.

Tenzin says it'll take a while, for her inner airbender to awaken, and then she'll blow everything away with a swipe of her arm. But it'll take patience, something she's never had, patience to keep trying, patience to never give up, as she stumbles and bumbles around in the haze that shrouds her inner self, hoping to bump onto more memories, so she can keep them precious in her heart.

She's never felt so helpless… so… so… lost.

It's okay though. He's always been there for her, a flame burning bright beside her, a star fallen inside her mind, illuminating the recesses and keeping back the monsters that thrive in the dark as she searches inside herself, where memories lie locked up, waiting to be unleashed again. He's light, and warmth, and life to her. He's the smokeless fire, that burns without choking, blazes without scorching, light without blinding. She burns, too, and she knows she burns brighter, but it's always when she's doused by cold, cruel reality, that he'll reach out, warm her freezing shell and ignite that fire in her once more.

In a sense, it's always been _his _fire that keeps her soldiering on, forever, since forever started.

It's now, more than ever, as the light recedes and darkness falls, that she desperately needs him, to keep the monsters at bay, the monsters that live in her mind and spring out in her sleep, when she's off-guard and he's not there.

Like a moth to flame, she goes off again, seeking the light and warmth, amid the looming darkness.

* * *

He's taken by surprise when somebody knocks into him as he rounds the corner. Oof. He grunts as he's knocked backwards by the brunt of the collision.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're… Korra?" The fatigue shows in his voice, as he arches one heavyset eyebrow at her. It's been another long day at the power plant, and his feet ache, his fingertips are numb from generating all that lightning, and he wants to get home before the sweat on his body dries in the bone-chilling night breeze. Which she doesn't seem to see, but then again, it's Korra.

"You haven't been to see me. For four days." Her eyes are slanted accusingly, and her finger jabs at his chest. Her other hand's resting familiarly on her pelvic bone. He winces, but the pain isn't physical.

Really, he shouldn't have expected to avoid her forever.

"I bet you've been working again, huh?" Her lips curl into a condescending sneer that's just visible in the dim light from the street lamps, and her eyes have that icy hard edge that only appears when she's selfishly, irrationally angry.

"It's none of your business, Korra." He's not going to bother this time, something in his eyes stopping her from following him as he walks away, back to the pro-bending arena.

She doesn't understand. She never will.

* * *

"_Please, I just need a job-" He tries to bargain as Bolin snivels behind him. The smell of _food _wafts out the crack between the door and the doorframe, as he stands outside in the cold, freezing to death. He's out of his element, and he knows it._

"_I don't take street urchins like you. Go somewhere else, and if you don't leave I'm calling the metalbenders." The door slams firmly, and he tries to dull the disappointment that sparks in his heart. It's not too hard, given that it's ten degrees out here. It's not too bad for him, he can breathe fire. But one look at Bolin, the young eight-year old shivering even with both their jackets on, and Mako's scarf wrapped tight around his neck. _

_He's got to keep trying. It's only been, what? The fiftieth time he's been turned down today? He sighs as he walks away from Kuang's, his hopes of getting some kind of job –waiter, dishwasher, garbage boy, _anything –_ smashed. Of course, he shouldn't have expected anything anyway. There'd been a reason why he'd left this socialite's haven to last, as the sun's dying rays pierced weakly through the frigid air. _

_It's times like this, when all he's got is Bolin's clammy hand clutched tight in his own numb fingers, that he reminds himself why he ran away from the social workers, just so he won't give in, no matter how weak or hungry he becomes. They'd threatened to take Bolin away. And then what would he have left? _

_Nothing. _

_They'd have to survive on their own, for now. _

_He smirks, humourless, as he and Bolin start on the long trek back to the bridge by the park, where he can maybe find some dry twigs to start a fire, and the wind won't howl so loudly or nip so painfully at their prickling skin. _

* * *

He doesn't realise it until he processes the scream that echoes around the deserted, empty streets, cold and bloodcurdling like metal scraping on bone.

Damn it. Why did she have to get into trouble every time he was trying to walk away?

He whips around, just in time to hurl a blast of fire at the equalist who's snuck up behind him, kali stick poised for a lethal stab. The equalist's eyes widen behind his mask, and he's caught mid-jump, with no way to dodge the fireball from point-blank range, body recoiling as the force of it catches him straight in the chest.

A quick blast of lightning knocks him out.

Mako sprints around the corner that he's just left, stepping over the masked body on the floor, and barely dodges a punch to the abdomen by another equalist. He grits his teeth.

C'mon Mako. It's the arena. This is just another team we're going to beat today.

Kick. A long arc of fire like the deadly stroke of a sword quickly takes out Mako's would-be assailant, not giving him time to recover before he crumples on the floor.

In the background, he sees her, a flash of blue and brown as she uproots the ground, taking out six equalists simultaneously. Blasts of fire, deadly and powerful, make for good precision attacks as she leaps and ducks, trying to keep her distance. He wonders briefly if she's feeling like he is now, adrenaline pumping and senses hyper-alert, the battle melding into action and reflex.

He's never felt more alive.

He dodges another kali stick, and moves suddenly in a twisting motion, his arms snaking around him and throwing out a ring of flame that knocks back two new assailants, before they slam brutally into the nearest wall and collapse, unconscious.

They're cunning and crafty, not to mention fast and nimble, and it seems like he's always whipping around to find an equalist nearly face to face with him before his reflexes take over, and he blows them away with blazing punches and swiping kicks. He's trying desperately to dodge the stabs of kali sticks, the punches and kicks that could leave him powerless, and retaliating with short bursts of lightning. He smirks. The equalist's suits might be fireproof, but they sure as hell aren't lightning-proof.

He can't keep this up forever, though. His movements are getting slower, poisoned by fatigue, and soon he loses the bending in his right arm. Numerous punches land on his side, and he knows they'll become bruises, deep splotches of purple and blue.

Assuming he gets out of this alive.

Suddenly Korra's fought her way over to him, and time slows down as their eyes meet. Her lips move, and a forced whisper comes out – run, get help, I'll be okay – and she's whipping away from him again like a tornado, but twice as destructive, lighting up the night with spurts of fire as she gracefully dodges all the attacks thrown at her, and counterattacks immediately. He stares after her, for an impossibly short fraction of a second, as time seems to freeze for a moment, and the sounds of battle die away.

He made the mistake once.

Not this time, he won't. Not again.

* * *

"_You've lost, Avatar." Something glints in the dim light, hidden in the thick hood that cloaks his figure._

_The young man's caught in his grasp, and she doesn't have to see to know it's him, because only he'd be so _stupid _to come running after her. Her heart's sunk, her inner flame fizzling out, as she sees those heartbreaker eyes open again, just barely, a flicker of motion speaking louder than words ever could in that special way only she'll ever understand._

It's alright, Korra. I'll see you on the other side.

_She almost wants to believe it, too. _

_An arm's wrapped around his neck, and fingers close, constricting around a red scarf, the colour of blood. The knife in his other hand glints, and forces its way towards his throat…_

"_No!" _

* * *

She knows she went into the Avatar state. Twice.

She knows she airbended. Twice.

Right now, she doesn't care.

It's funny. Funny how she wanted to remember for so long. Funny how she's desperately trying to hold it back, because he's _dying, _and oh _spirits _there's so much blood-

The memories threaten to overwhelm her, but she keeps it at bay, because her world's just narrowed to the bleeding boy in front of her. Dark crimson stains alabaster skin, blood flowing like molten lava from the wound in his side, and golden eyes are quickly fading, as she wills them to stay open.

Damn it. _Damn it. _

Equalist bodies lie scattered haphazardly against the cold black tarmac of the road, but she doesn't spare them a glance. She's kneeling in front of Mako, propped up weakly against the brick-red of the wall, his legs splayed on the pavement as a thick, sticky pool of his own blood forms and dries.

She's fumbling with the water, pressing it against his side and seeing it turn a sickening shade of red, breathing out commands as she chokes back the sobs that threaten to wrack her body. The tears fall like snowflakes onto his deathly white skin.

"Why?" She's trying her best to staunch the bleeding, trying to stop his fiery essence from leaking out of his body and splashing onto the pavement in a torrent. The flow slows to a trickle, trickling like tears of an angel, falling from the sky.

"I couldn't," A strained breath, "lose you", another weak inhale, then "again." He smiles tired at her, and his eyes start to close, hands falling limp from where they've been cupping her face, cold and clammy like death.

"No! You're not going to die on me now, damn it!" Her palm collides with his face. She'll do anything, anything to keep those golden eyes open and staring cutely at her. His eyelids stop falling, and with a look of great effort he stares at her once more, and she stares back, indignantly, daring him to stay awake.

"Besides, who'll take care of Bolin if you die now?" He chuckles, coughing once or twice.

"I guess that's up to you." She's trying to mend the burst artery, stitching it back together before it tears more, and all her work is wasted. She casts about for something else, anything to keep him talking, as long as he's awake.

"Mako, what about pro-bending? Everything you ever dreamed of? Winning the championship? Building a better life for yourself?"

"Some things in life… just aren't meant to be." He's speaking slower, and his voice is slurring, panting heavily. She's done all she can. The bleeding's stopped, but oh _spirits _he's lost so much blood…

"You still don't get it, do you? You still have me to deal with. You can't get off that easy." It's halfhearted, and she tries to crack a smile, but ends up crying instead, because she can't look into those pools of fire and say it, liquid blue mixing with crimson red on the pavement.

Reunion.

* * *

_He's lost all sensation, and everything's turned dark._

_Is he dead? _

_He sees a man and woman, beckoning to him, silhouetted against the blinding light that shines in the darkness. This must be death. It feels oddly relieving to be free of burden. _

"_Mom? Dad?" He ambles off toward the shining portal, ready to join them in the afterlife, content to be with them._

_Bolin's face calls to him, jade eyes and a merry laugh lingering on his face, asking him where he's going. _

_I'm sorry, Bolin. But you've grown up, now, and you can take care of yourself, can't you? _

_He keeps walking. _

_Asami's face appears, blocking his path. But he no longer feels anything, when those eyes tilt in a pout and begs him to return. _

_He keeps walking. He reaches out a hand, to take his father's, and step into the light-_

_A hand grabs him by the back, and flips him around. _

"_Oh no you don't. You're not done in this world yet. You're going to live to a ripe old age and marry me and grow old together with me." _

_There's his fiery, impulsive girlfriend. She's smirking at him again, sapphire eyes light and teasing, as she drags him behind her and turns to face him, eyebrow cocked in a challenge. _

"_Don't I get a say in this?" He arches one eyebrow, and she giggles, cutely, in that way that always makes his knees turn to jelly and his brain turn to mush. A hot bubbly feeling wells up in a heart he didn't know he still had. _

"_Nope. Deal with it, hot shot." She douses him with a wave of water, seemingly conjured out of nowhere. He growls, and makes to grab her wrist before she summons more water. She's startled, but then laughs, clear and bright as the sun glinting off the ocean surface, and drags him into a kiss…_

* * *

This time around, he's the one who wakes up in a strange hospital room. Groaning and blearily rubbing his eyes, he sits up, wincing from the residual pain.

He's instantly met with a tight hug, strong enough to knock the wind out of his lungs but gentle enough to not hurt. And she's whispering his name, over and over again in his ear, and he knows just by the sweet, soft way in which she murmurs his name, in that voice when they'd just finished a mission and she was hugging him for being alive, that her memory's back.

Grinning like an idiot, he lifts her off the floor and into his cot, flipping over so now he's on top. She gasps, startled by his sudden aggressiveness, before it melts into the fiery, playful Korra he knows and loves.

"You're going to hurt yourself." The words come from her mouth, but there's no mistaking that look in her eyes.

"Looks like I already did. Oh well. Might as well." He teases, going in for a chaste kiss, pulling away far too quickly just to see her pout, and melt his heart, forging the shattered pieces back into a whole, and then wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in.

Fire and ice, moon and sun, summer and winter, hot and cold.

One alone is not enough, they need both together.

And so they are reunited.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I thought I would never finish this. **

**I'm still trying this out, and this is my first ever fanfic. So leave me a review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll be eternally grateful :) and I'll be inspired to write more (hopefully) better fics!**

**Also I will never criticise a bad ending again. I take back everything I ever said about authors who had less-than-satisfactory endings. I know how you feel, bros. **

**This fic is officially considered over. Look out for more fics from me, possibly soon!**

**-Rocket3000**

**P.S. Thanks to everybody who reviewed this. Really, I appreciate it. :)**


End file.
